Shattered Heart ON HIATUS!
by MiiruChan
Summary: Sirius and Severus is in love with James, but James is getting married with Lily, how is Severus and Sirius feelings? how is their relationship after James and Lily's wedding? note, the rated M scene is coming later, but I decided to choose M rate!. pairing : Sirius x Severus
1. Chapter 1

Miiru : well~ new fanfic minna~ well, I don't know if I will continue this fanfic, but if you really want, I will continue this one

Pairings : Sirius x Severus, Severus x James, Severus x Harry, Sirius x James, James x Lily

Miiru : so enjoy minna! oh yeah, I do not own Harry Potter, oh yeah the main character is Sirius

* * *

"do you,James Potter, accept Lily Evans as your wife?" I hear the bell rings, and people claps, James and Lily is now married, but I don't have courage to step inside the church, my eyes feels wetter, and I know it's my tears. I can't hold it back anymore. I just can't.. I love James, but I know.. he only thinks that I'm his brother.. "where is Sirius?" I hear James searching for me, but I hide behind the hydrangea, I am too sad, just too sad. in the noisiness, I heard someone crying, not far from my location, so I search that person, when I arrived, Severus is there, behind a big tree to hid himself, crying, I don't know what I must do, Severus love James too, that's why I know how sad it is, that his best friend, Lily, is married, with someone he love. then I sit beside him, and take my hand o his shoulder, making him closer to me, making Severus' head lying in my shoulder. He still crying, but now, my feeling is better, and then after an hour, he stop crying, and still lying his head in my shoulder._  
_

"Sirius.." he said my name, in sorrow tone. "yeah?" I forced my self to smile, and look at his spoiled eye. "don't leave my side.. I want to be like this, just like this, for a moment, I want you to see my sorrow, and I don't one anyone else to see my sadness, my sorrow, my tears" silence comes for a minute, I know how he feels now, because he love James more than I did, I know, how he looked at James, how he Talked. then I said "it's okay Severus.. you can cry, in front of me, you release all your sorrow feelings, because, I know how is you feeling right now". then I grab his shoulders, and hug him, let him cry until his feelings is developed.

"are you feel better now?" after a while, the sobbing is gone, and silence come, I still hug him, so he can feel better, then he released his face from my clothes, and said "yeah... I'm feeling better now.. thanks Sirius" I saw the forced smile, I know, it's a forced smile, then I kiss Severus' forehead, he looked shocked, but I just said, "yeah.. it's okay, I want to help you, get out from this sorrow, so I can get out from this sorrow too.. don't forced your smile, if you don't want to smile.. don't smile, because it hurts many people feelings.. my feelings, Lily's feelings, James' feelings, and even your own feelings... don't be sad Severus..."

"yeah" he looked down, I still grab his shoulder, then he continued, "thanks for everything Sirius, goodbye" he run, releasing my hand, but I catch him, and a blush come from my cheek, "c-can I go with you?" my blood is raging on at my cheek, and I blush even deeper, Severus looked shocked, and then he smiled, not a forced smile. "yeah, you can come with me" he said that, while asking for my hand, I saw James but I smiled and think, goodbye my love, from now on.. live happily, with your loved one. I smiled, Severus smiled too, and we go to the gate, without saying anything. but then James catch us.

"where are you two going?" he looked worried, Severus looked down, he don't want James, to see his spoiled eyes, and I simply said " oh, we remember we must go to some place, so goodbye James" and pull Severus' hand. tears flowing at my eyes, the tears of happiness, because James will live on with the one he love. "are you okay?" Severus asked so suddenly, that make me shocked. "yeah, I will forget about this feelings for James, and live on without a single burden" I smiled, and hug Severus. Then Severus bring me to an old place. I ask "where are we?". "this is my house, but I left it, no one is here" he said. "eh? why do you decided to come back?" I ask, then I looked at Severus.. that sorrow eyes, turned to be the eyes full of happiness, "maybe, because I want to spend my life with someone?" he smiled, "I'm just kidding.. I don't know, I just want to bring you here" happiness is gathering at my heart too, and I said "then, bring me in" I teased him. we come in, and see a very dusty house, we decided to clean it.

* * *

after three days, we finally finished the cleaning project, the morning sun silently come in from the windows, and warming the room. I woke up, looking at my partner's face, I mean Severus' morning face, but he is not bad actually, he cheers me on, and he is turning out to be a cheery person now, I'm still lying at the bed, and when Severus awake, I kissed his forehead. "good morning Severus" I smiled. then blush comes from his cheeks, he is such a cute person! well, let me explain something, our relationship is getting better in this 3 days, but I don't think that I love him.. maybe yes, maybe not. but let's not talk about it, I'm just happy to see his smiles. "good morning, Sirius" he smiled, while grab my hand.

"finally, this home is clean and tidy" I said. Severus still grab my hand, and we still sat at the bed. "yeah.. it's very tiring to clean this, but luckily, we did it! let's celebrate! let's ask James and Lily to come too, let's celebrate for their wedding!" Severus is not bothered by Lily and James now, t makes me happy to see his happy face. "well, that's a good idea! I will sent my owl right away, oh yeah, what time?" I ask, while start writing the letter. "hmm.. 7 p.m is okay, let's buy snacks and make some delicious food!". I write the time and our address. "go, sent this to James and Lily" I sent my owl fly, and waiting Severus to come out from the bathroom.

"ahhh.. after tiredness, finally.. I can relax" Severus said that after coming out from the bathroom. "finished already honey?" I teased him, with a smirk, and then he blushed. "y-y-yes!, now you go to bath!" he pushed me to the bathroom. "oi oi, wait, my towel and change clothes!". I knocked the door from inside, and he with embarrassed voice said, "w-well, here, I'm s-sorry" he give the towel and my change of clothes inside, and before he could close the door, I grab his hand, and pull him inside. "want to take a bath with me honey?" I love teasing him! he is so cute! blood raging in his cheek, making a very deep blush.

"d-don't tease me again!" he got angry, ahahha so cute.. "okay, okay, but I love teasing you, you are so cute Severus" smile comes from my lips, and a deeper blush come from Severus' cheeks. "n-no I'm not c-cute, btw.. we must buy many things, so now, bath.. fast!" he leave the bathroom. hahaha, just see his reaction, make me feels better.

"finished already!" I use a jeans with a white T-Shirt. "well, let's take some money first". I said, bringing my bag. "yeah, let's go! don't forget to lock the door" he said in front of the door, waiting for me to get ready. "aye sir!". I lock the door, and grab Severus' hand, closing the gate, and walk to Gringotts Wizarding Bank.

we finally arrived at Gringotts, and take some money, and we take Muggles money too, to buy foods, and clothes, to buy snacks, foods (p.s : we will make it by ourselves) and buy some clothes too. "so.. we must go to the Human's store?" I ask, not sure of course! "yeah, we must buy the other ingredients, and the clothes too." he said, and go to Mu, I mean Human's store, we buy vegetable, sausage, flour, and many other groceries item, and then we go to the clothes store.

"well.. how about this one? and this one too, well let's take this clothes to the changing room, with Severus, and ask his opinions. I opened my clothes, and try the last one. Severus is staring at my well-built body, "do you like my well-built body Severus?" I teased him again, and the same reactions of course! but spending time with him is fun. "thanks for coming at our store, come again soon" the cashier said that. I saw Severus bringing the groceries, and well of course I know, it's heavy.

"let me bring the Groceries" I said, truing to help him, we only use one hand, because we-like always-hold hands. then he said "n-no, I will bring the groceries..". I confused.. isn't it's heavy? why he don't want me to bring it? suddenly he said, "if you bring the groceries, we can't hold hands like always.. I don't want, this tie is separated" he blushed. my blood raging on too, and a deep blush came right away. "how about I bring the groceries, and you bring the clothes?" I smiled, actually, I still want to hold hands with Severus too.. he nods, and give me the groceries, while I give him the clothes.

after walking for half an hour, we arrived at our home, and change clothes, to a normal clothes. I cut the vegetables, while Severus preparing for the soup (p.s! I and Severus is a great cooker) and 7 and half p.m, we finally finished all, we need to dress, and bath properly, because we have no time, we go to bath together.. but nothing happens, really, we are in a hurry! well, I wash Severus' hair, and after we go to bath, we use the new clothes, and everything ready!

"Severus, Sirius, are you there?" James and Lily knock the door, luckily we already finished everything, and then we open the door.

"hello Lily, James" we two said the same thing, and I go close the door. and then I grab Severus' hand, Lily and James are staring at us, and smiling. "psst, psst... S-Severus.. is this okay if we hold hands?" I whispered to Severus. he think for a minute "well I don't think it's okay.. but you really want to release this tie?" he whispered, and smirked.. what the.. he try to tease me! "well.. I-I don't want to release your hand" I whispered, and smiled, and of course we still hold hands.

"you two are closer and closer, that's a good news" Lily suddenly said, and smiled. we blushed, and of course, getting nervous. "i-it's not like.. it's n-not like that!" Severus said. "y-yeah! i-it's not like that!" I said too..

"well, you don't need to hide your own feelings" James release a small laugh. then I and Severus looked at each other. "it's really not like that.. because that time on you wedding day, we were getting used to hold hands" I looked aside, still blushing. "yeah, and it's really comfortable when we hold hands, so we always hold hands, when we are side by side" Severus completed the explanation. but Lily and James still smirking.

"w-well.. let's start the party!" I said, trying to make a different situation, when James and Lily saw the table.. they looked at it with the shining eyes.

"let's eat!" the two of them said together, and take a seat. "I can't wait to eat this lovely foods!" said James, and he continued "Lily, you must learn to cook, Sirius can teach you, his cooking is always the best one!" James, already grab the spoon, ready to eat, Lily too.. "well, I love Severus' cooking too! his cooking is always the best, let's eat then!" they started to eat, such a cute couple! I and Severus looked at each other, and smiled, and then we spend the night partying. when we are at our limits-sleepiness-James and Lily asking if there is any empty room.

"this house only have 2 bedrooms" Severus smiled. "one is for you, and is for Sirius?" James ask, Lily is confused too, should they go back or not, but it's very late already. but then "oh no, I and Sirius always sleep together, I mean in one room, I mean-" before he continued that nervous talk, I explain "I mean, we are using our bedroom, you can go to the other bedroom" I explained softly, but then I saw James, and Lily's smirk. "o-oh yeah, S-Severus, go to the bedroom first, don't forget to change into a pajama, I will escort James and Lily upstairs" I blushed, and take James and Lily to their room, and come back downstairs, and go to our room.

"Sirius.. are you okay?" Severus looked down, and ask that when I got inside the room. "hmmm? okay for what?" I ask, while changing into the new pajama! we buy a same design, and of course we wear the same one now. "you love James before.. you still love him right?" I shocked, then I go lying in the bad, facing Severus. "yeah.. I still love him, but half of my heart is stolen, so it's okay, I'm a bit sad, but I know.. you are sadder than me.. I'm okay.. really okay, because my heart is stolen, by.." I stopped, blushed. "by who?" he asked, I confused if I must said it or not, but with many courage, I said "by you" I smiled. blood rush to Severus' face, he blushed, a very deep blush.

"by me?" he ask, with a cute face, right in front of me. " yeah.. I'm not very sure if I love you.. but really.. you make me feel comfortable, like I'm being protected, and the one who protect too, that's why, it's really hard to know, because I still have feelings for James too.." I blushed, feeling very awkward, but then he suddenly said.. " I feel the same way too.. you know, I just thinking that.. if you always stay beside me, and don't want to break this invisible tie, I'm sure.. for a short moment, I will love you" he smiled. his smile make me feels very protected, very close to someone, like tied by some threads.

"well.. let's sleep and talk about it later" I smiled, and kiss his forehead, sleep while hugging him.

* * *

Miiru : actually.. this is note the end! the smut chapters come later.. I hope you like this ^^


	2. Chapter 2 : our feelings

Miiru : well, thanks for all the follow and the favorites~ I hope you like this chapter! I do not own Harry Potter. Enjoy minna! oh yeah I want to change this FF title, so... please give some reviews ~

* * *

Morning comes, and I already woke up, I wait Severus to woke up, like always. Severus woke up 15 minutes after I woke up. "Good morning Severus" I kiss his forehead. "good morning Sirius" he hugged me, I let him hug me for a while. "well, let's go clean this house." I smiled. get up from the bed. "wait, let's prepare breakfast first!" Severus said, I know it he wants to cook, such a cute person!. "well, okay, you can prepare breakfast, while I clean the house." I go to he storage room get the broom, and the rag.

"roger sir, what do you want for breakfast?" Severus using his apron, ready to cook. "hmm... I want garlic breads, coffee or milk, egg and bacon, plus salad, I already prepare the garlic bread yesterday, you can bake it now, it's in the fridge" I said while start to clean the table, and the chair, while Severus start to cut up the salads.

"oh, I'm finished, I will help you there Severus" I go back at the kitchen, and help Severus prepare breakfast. finally at 7 p.m, when James and Lily wake up, "good morning Lily, James" I smiled, then escort them to the table to eat breakfast. "wow.. when was you two wake up?" James asked, shocked by the foods and the clean house. "uhm, we woke up at 5 a.m, start cleaning, and preparing breakfast" Said Severus nervously. and then before James could talk, Lily said" you two wear a same pajama!" Lily shocked. oh well, just let me explain this. "well, yesterday we bought some clothes, and we bought many same clothes.. what's wrong?" I asked. and go to the chair beside Severus. "nothing, you two are just so cute!" Lily smiled.

"e-eh? well.. let's eat" Severus said. and he continued " the garlic bread made by Sirius, the salad by me, the egg and the bacon we made together" . I smiled. "oh yeah, Lily, James, let's go shopping today! and we two want to search jobs, because we can't living without jobs" I said, while eating the garlic bread I make. when we continue chatting, one owl bringing a letter come in from the window, I know whose owl is that.. it's Remus' !

_Dear, Sirius, my best friend_

_I heard you live on a new home now, with Severus. I know it's so suddenly, but I want to come to your new home this afternoon, I really want to see you and Severus, so don't go anywhere, I will come in time! I hope I'm not bothering you, but I really want to see you. well, that's it. see you later_

_from, Remus._

"Remus is coming!" I said, with a happy face Remus is my best friend after all. "eeeeh? Remus is coming? when?" Severus ask, ready to prepare the food. "well, he is coming today, this afternoon.." I said, disappointed. "this afternoon? then we can't go shopping.." Severus looked disappointed too.."yeah, we're sorry James, Lily, we must prepare the foods and wait Remus to come.." I said, Remus... why now? "It's okay! I think we will go home after breakfast" Lily smiled, and James nods.

after a while, James and Lily finally go back home, and we prepare the foods for lunch. "what we will make now?" I ask Severus, because I have no Idea. "well, what about we make..." he paused for a minutes "cold asparagus with mousseline sauce?" I think, trying to remember the recipe "well.. I forgot how to make it, but I love it!" I said. "oh well, I have the recipe, for the main dish... I don't have any idea, but we have beef.. what do you think?" I think again.. and I decided.. "how about beef stew stroganoff?" Severus think for a while. "well, that's a good Idea, you make the main course, I make the salad, and after we finished, let's make apple strudel~" Severus start gathering the ingredients, me too~ "well.. finished!" after 1 hours passed. "I already finished too, le's make the apple strudel, Sirius, go get the sugar, hard flour, cinnamon, biscuit crumbs and Icing sugar, oh the white wine too" Severus checked the recipe. "roger sir" I go take what Severus ordered, and put it on the table. it take a long time to make the apple strudel, but finally we finished. we start cleaning the table, and wash the dish.

"go bath first Severus, let me do the table" I ask Severus to bath. "oh yeah, can you prepare my clothes?" I ask, while put the foods at the table, arranging the foods, and pour the butterbeer at the glasses. "roger! the same as mine right?" he asked.. "of course~" Severus leave the kitchen, and go to the wardrobe, to prepare my and his clothes. "finished already, now you go to bath Sirius" when he comes out from the bathroom, he said that.

"okay, the table is finished too, honey. oh well I will go garnishing some foods" Severus said, still drying his hair with his blue colored towel. "roger! where is my clothes?" I asked, searching for it. "it's at our bed, go fast, before Remus come" I take the clothes, my green colored towel, and go to bath, finally right after I finished, we heard someone knocked the door.

"welcome Remus! you must be hungry, let's eat!, we already prepare the lunch" I said, welcoming Remus, while hung his coat to the hunger. "wow! apple strudel! and asparagus too! who make this?" Remus, I and Severus take a seat. "well, I make the asparagus with mousseline sauce, Sirius make the beef stew stroganoff, and we make the apple strudel together" Severus explained. "you two get along very much! such a great cooker! I hope you two can live happily in this house" Remus smiled, we chatting, and watching some films.

"I think I'm gonna sleep here today" Remus said, it's already 11 p.m.. such a long time... "well, do you two have any free room?" he asked. "you can use the room James and Lily use last night.. we only have 2 bedrooms after all" Severus said, while smiling. "eeh? two bedrooms?" Remus looked confused.

"yeah, 2 bedrooms, you can use the one upstairs, I and Sirius only use 1 bedrooms" Severus still smiling.

"ooh.. I see.." the same smirk! Remus smirked just like James and Lily! ugh.. "okay then have a nice night guys~" he continued.

"well, let's go to bed." I said, embrace Severus's hands.

"yeah." he smiled. he looked so cute...I kissed his forehead.

"let's sleep." I change to my pajama

it's so cold tonight so I hugged Severus while laying on the bed. I saw his cheeks turned so red.

"you are so cute!" I said, and hugged him tighter.

"and you are so handsome, so warm, and I love when you hugged me." he make me can't looked at his face.

"look at my face." I make us sit on the bed.

"n-no" he looked down.

"look at my face Severus" I said, a little angry

"no.." he said, still hiding his face

"look at my face now." I put my hand to his chin, and make him looked at my face. his face is so red, very red.

"s-stop star-" before he could talk, I accidentally kissed him, he looked shocked, but I open my mouth, and force my tongue in my tongue explore his mouth after he open his mouth, to let my tongue in he moaned for a little, but he try to hold it. the kiss last for a minute. I just want that time stopped right away.

"e-eh?" he blushed even deeper.

"I-I'm sorry ! it's that... no it's because-" I just realized what I do just now... I kissed Severus! "I-I'm sorry, I don't know what I was thi-" before I can continue, he shut my mouth and said, "I-It's okay." he still blushed. "just don't make me shocked like that again!" he continued. "okay Severus..." I smiled. "it's okay if I kiss you for one more time?" I smirked.

"y-y-yeah you can." he looked away, I blushed too. I finally get closer to him, I grab his chin, and then I kissed him. It's just like before.. the same feelings, but kind of different. I explore his mouth with my tongue again, but this time, his tongue trying to explore my mouth too. I slowly pushed him on to the, until I get in front of him. the second kiss ended. we both blushed, but he have a very deep blush. then I make my body closer to him, until our body adhere. "nn.. " he moaned for a little, because our cocks met. then I pushed my head closer to his neck, and kiss his neck.

"n-no, what are you doing?" he try to cover his mouth, because he moaned when I kissed his neck. but I don't answer him, and start to lick his neck. of course I heard he moaned again..

"Sirius! Remus is upstairs! he may heard us!" Severus blushed.

"but it's okay right, I don't know yet if I love you, because I still love James too.. but just.. I want to touch you, so you will be mine." I explained, and then continue licked his neck. he dazed for a minutes, and then, the moaning continues. "..I don't know if I love you too.. ah! but it's true that I want you to be mine too." he moaned because I bit his neck.

* * *

Miiru : maybe it's too long if I continue, so it will get separated by 2 chapter, I gonna update soon, ooh yeah, the smut chapter is coming guys!


	3. Chapter 3 : you are mine

Miiru : so warning, may contain smut scenes! I do not own Harry Potter~ enjoy minna!

* * *

I licked his neck again, and bit it again, I sucked it, until he moans many time. then I stand up, and open my Pajama, and he stands up too, I open his Pajama, and pushed him again on to the bed. I stare at his body like a very hungry owl that want to eat. then I make my head closer to his nipples, and I kis- no I sucked it, while my other hands are playing with the other nipple. "s-stop Sirius! " he panted, and of course moaned too.. he is very sensitive with touch. " I will not stop again at this state" I said, start to lick, and sucked his nipple again, but the I bit his nipple, while my other hand pinched it he moaned, a very loud moan.

"Remus gonna hear us" he said. "if you can stop moaning so loud, he will not hear us" I said simply.

"b-but-" before he could talk, I already put my hands to close his mouth. but he open his mouth and licked my fingers. "your revenge eh?" I smirked. and then he nods, and sucked my fingers. I let him be like that. and after he finished, I opened his boxer. "can I ?" I asked. "no!" he blushed, but I ignored him. I start to grab his cock, and touch the tip, he is so sensitive that he moaned just because I grab it. "I love it when you moaned." I smirked, then I release his cock, and start to suck his cock. he release moans and finally said "s-stop! I-I'm going to- I'm going to c-cum" he trying to said it because he already lost his breath.

"then cum in my mouth." I said, and start to sucked it again. "n-no! stop, I-I'm serious! ahnn!" he moaned, and then before he could talk, he cum in my mouth. I gulped the cum and touch my lips. "what a delicious person" I smirked, but he even blushed deeper. maybe now he think 'I cum at Sirius' mouth!'. such a cute person!. then I looked directly at his eyes, and asked "can I do it?". he looked shocked, but then he nods. then I put 1 of my finger into his hole. he moaned, and he looked hurt. "is it okay if I do this?" I said in a worried manners. "y-yeah, c-continue" he said. then I thrust my finger, I put it deeper, and Thrust it faster until he get used to it. I put my second finger into his hole, and he moans louder. he trembles because of the pleasure. and then I put my third finger, and thrust it faster, he moaned, and looked hurt, but I will not stop in this situation.

"I will put it in" I said, with a determinate eye. I wait for the answer, and finally he nods, with his super red face. "okay then" I looked at him.. he is so cute. I take out my pajama, and start to put my hard cock in. he nearly scream because the pain, but he stopped it. the scream turned to be a moan. I slowly pushed my cock in. Gently pushed it. I pushed it deeper, until it fully entered his hole. "you are so cute Severus" I said. his hole tightened, and I moaned because of the pleasure. I slowly pulled it, and pushed it again. I continue the thrust slowly, so it won't hurt. but then he said "F-Faster.." he panted. "okay" I give a very simple answer, and thrusts him faster, faster and more faster.

"H-Harder!" He moaned, begging me to thrust him harder. I accept it, I thrusts him faster and harder. until I reached his sensitive spot, he release a small scream, and blushed deeper. "I will help your sweet spot" I smirked, and thrusts my hard cock into his sweet spot, faster and harder. I already per-cum in his hole, while he already cum several time. I thrust faster and harder, and he tightened his hole. "y-you are breaking me!" Severus said in pain. but I continue thrusting his tight hole. "y-you are too tight, and inside you is so damn hot" I moaned. then he blushed even deeper. I thrusts again, and finally reached my limits. "I'm gonna- c-cum i-inside.." I panted, exhausted. then I thrust one more time, and finally cum inside him. I pulled my cock, and my cum comes out from his hole.

we panted, and very exhausted. and then I Kissed him, and said "You are mine now, you are finally mine, Severus". and he smiled, while blushed. "yeah, I'm all yours, and I love you", then we two falls asleep.

* * *

the morning comes, and we are very exhausted when we woke up. I saw Severus in a mess, and our bed in a very big mess. I hugged him, and kissed him. "good morning, my love" I said. he blanked for a minute, and then smiled. "good morning too" he blushed. I kissed him once more, and then we stands up. "let's just buy foods today. I'm too tired to prepare the foods.." I stretching my body, and wear clothes.

"yeah" Severus said. "you just don't want to make me feel the pain from last night right?" He blushed. "y-yeah... " I said, looked away. and clean the mess in our room. and then I go and take the clothes and go to bath. " okay, I'm ready, get ready, wear the same clothes as me!" I said, then I run upstairs to woke Remus' up. "Remus, wake up, we will buy something for breakfast, we are not in the mood to prepare breakfast." I explained, while trying to woke him up. "okay.. but I don't bring the change clothes.." Remus said, while yawned. "oh well, you can use my clothes, come one, Severus is in the bath right now, I will prepare your clothes first.. wait downstairs.." Sirius said.

"roger sir" Remus woke up, and go downstairs, while I preparing for his clothes, and wait Severus to come out from the bath.

"I'm finished... Remus, come take a bath" Severus said normally. Remus take his clothes, and go inside the bathroom. we blanked for a while, and then I pushed Severus to the wall, and finally kissed him again. "you are even more delicious after bath Severus" I smirked, he blushed, and looked at my face. "t-that, I-I'm not some kind of foods!" He shrieked. and then I leave him, and sat down.. "you are too cute, I can't handle your cuteness" I smirked again. he blushed and come closer to me. "I'm not cute!" He said, but the truth is, he is so cute! I smirked again, and pulled his face closer to my face and then Kissed him.

then, Remus comes out from the bathroom, blanked out to see what happened, and then blushed. "I think I interrupted your sweet kiss." he said nervously. but I laughed and said " it's okay, the Kiss had ended. let's get ready!". we go out and walk to search some place to eat.

* * *

Miiru : I hope you like the smut scenes / but this is my first time writing a smut chapter.. so, sorry if I make some mistakes *bowed*


	4. author's note!

Hello dear all, I'm sorry for all my readers that actually omfg

I leave you all /cries

okay okay so I want to thank you allfor your support, it was an awesome year to be involved in writing fanfics! especially HP fanfics, but also I'm know more focused with Drawing, you could visit me on deviantart

my username on deviantart is "NemoraFarraige"

well I only post my drawings there though -w-

also yeah I'm really glad for all your support this year, you bear with my grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes, and everything

but well I really need to fix my grammars and such other things first before I go back to fanfiction world, so this would be on Hiatus until I actually go back here QwQ

well I'm still writing sometimes with my phone, I write some unfinished stories and such XD XD

but its all on my private evernote heuheuehuehu

I don't have courage to post them cause hell I'm sure there are so many mistakes there /hides

but well I'm hoping for more of your support! when I go back here, I hope you all will still waiting for my upcoming chapters and such other thing =w= really guys, my reader, you all are so precious to me so yeah don't worry I'll go back later

well I don't have much to say I don't know actually what I must say

but thank you so much and I'll be back!


End file.
